War is Hell
by anbu-kakkashi
Summary: A war breaks out between Fiore and a neighboring country and Fairy Tail is ultimately dragged into the conflict. Death fic, lots of it. Nalu(isb) one-shot.


**Hello, readers!**

**I've come with another FT!**

**But this one's sad, so if you don't want to cry, then I'd recommend not reading it.**

**If you do want to, though, be my guest!**

**Enjoy!**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Fairy Tail (Hiro Mashima sensei does).**

* * *

Five years.

That was how long we were at war.

Five years of pure hell.

It was all so stupid, being forced to fight someone else's petty battle.

But this petty battle took everything from me.

I lost… everything.

* * *

It all started when there was a small skirmish at Fiore's border with the northern country. When the government deployed more men at the border to investigate, they were attacked again. Fiore could've settled it with a peace talk; that would've been the most rational way to compromise with the neighboring country.

But what a stupid nation we lived in.

Fiore decided to go to war, not even thinking about the costs that came along with the decision. During the first few months, it looked as if it would all be over quickly. But it turned out that the opposing country had hired some mercenary wizard guilds to fight for them. All of a sudden, Fiore was losing, badly. There was no way that mere soldiers could ever stand up to powerful wizards.

That was when the Magic Council stepped in. They declared that all official guilds would assist the Fioren army in fighting. Any guild that didn't do so would be taken off the list of Fiore's branches of official guilds and be branded as a dark guild. It was outrageous. Nobody wanted in on this war. But what else could we have done? If we, Fairy Tail, didn't go fight, then we'd be turned into a dark guild and then later hunted down and eventually destroyed.

Knowing the consequences if he didn't obey, Master quickly took action. He left Lisanna, Kinana, Reedus, Jet, Droy, Romeo, Asuka, and the newer members behind to take care of the guild. The rest of the members were to fight in the war. I wanted Lucy to stay behind too. Who knew what would happen while we were fighting? I could be too occupied with opponents and be too late when she was in trouble. What if something happened to her while in battle? What if she… died?

No is a no, she had told me. "Besides Natsu, I have ten of the twelve Zodiac Gate Keys and I'm sure Yukino's going to be fighting as well. How can I leave just two Zodiac spirits to fight when I have a mass of their fighting power right here? No way am I going to back out." Even now, I clearly remember what she looked like when she said that. She had her usual stubborn expression on her face while her hands were on her hips, her head tipped slightly to the side like she was expecting a fight out of me. But I knew better than that. She was as stubborn as I was! There was no way I could persuade her to back out of this.

Oh, but how I wished she had.

Five years. Five years we were doing fine. Five years we stayed alive, although so many of our allies had fallen; friends, family, Blue Pegasus, Lamia Scale, Sabertooth, and so much more. If only we had known that the war would end soon; we would've kept going strong! But the tiredness of constantly fighting caught up with us and I slipped.

* * *

Year one, Elfman left us.

Mira followed soon after.

Year one, Eve died on the field.

Ren, Hibiki, and Ichiya were never complete in their now trio.

Year one, Wakaba and Macao passed away.

Romeo took a hard blow, losing his father.

* * *

Year two, that was the year Sherry left the face of the earth.

Chelia and Lyon were devastated but not as much as Ren, who still, to this day, believes that she'll come back.

Year two, Rogue was killed while protecting Frosch, remembering the warning that the future Rogue had given him.

Frosch kept saying to himself with a blank face, "It was Fro's fault. It was Fro's fault."

Year two, Yukino, although she knew the risks, summoned all her spirits to protect others and died.

I lulled Lucy to sleep as she clutched her complete collection of Zodiac keys, crying.

* * *

Year three, Meredy died fighting beside Jellal.

Jellal was always consumed with regret and guilt afterwards.

Year three, Mermaid Heel's Millianna passed.

Kagura could never forgive herself ever since.

Year three, Juvia went missing; never found again.

Gray never forgot, and he never forgave.

Year three, Yuka Suzuki left our ranks.

This struck Lyon the most.

* * *

Year four, Cana was killed.

Gildarts regretted not being able to make up the lost time between the two of them.

Year four, Levy died.

Gajeel retreated so far into himself that he didn't even seem like the Gajeel he used to be.

Year four, Gray died protecting Wendy.

I lost my best friend, my brother.

Year four, Jellal was lost to us during a recon mission.

Although he volunteered, Erza felt that it was her fault for not stopping him.

* * *

Year five, oh dear God, that was the worst year of all, Master passed away.

Laxus became a completely new person after the war; kind-hearted and a warm and loving person towards others.

Year five, we lost dear Bisca.

The look on Asuka's face when she found out from Alzack was forever imprinted in everyone's memories.

And year five, although we knew that the war was coming to a slow close, Lucy couldn't take it anymore.

I should've kept watch over her, I should've stayed by her side the whole time.

But I slipped up…

And found her dead the next morning, hanging by her neck from a nearby tree.

But the worst thing was, that was the day the war ended.

"Why couldn't you have waited one more day?" I would always ask.

And the cold, desolate grave, surrounded by countless others, would always say nothing back.

* * *

War is truly hell.

* * *

**Thanks for reading!**

**As always, please leave reviews for me!**

**Also, I'd like to thank all those who have favorited or followed any of my stories.**

**You guys are awesome! \(^_^)/**


End file.
